bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Paterson, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Passaic |government_type = Faulkner Act Mayor-Council |government_footnotes = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Jose "Joey" Torres (term ends June 30, 2018)2014 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of December 15, 2014. Accessed January 27, 2015. As of date accessed, Jeffrey Jones is listed as mayor. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Jane Williams-Warren Municipal Clerk, City of Paterson. Accessed August 5, 2012. |established_title = Established |established_date = November 22, 1791 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = April 11, 1831 (as township) |established_title3 = Reincorporated |established_date3 = April 14, 1851 (as city) |named_for = William Paterson |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 14, 2013. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 22.544 |area_land_km2 = 21.829 |area_water_km2 = 0.715 |area_total_sq_mi = 8.704 |area_land_sq_mi = 8.428 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.276 |area_water_percent = 3.17 |area_rank = 223rd of 566 in state 7th of 16 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Paterson city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 28, 2011.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Paterson city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed November 27, 2011. |population_total = 146199 |population_rank = 3rd of 565 in state 1st of 16 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 7, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 6697.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 17346.3 |population_density_rank = 9th of 566 in state 2nd of 16 in county |population_est = 145948 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 112 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.914746 |longd = -74.162826 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07501-07505, 07508-07514, 07522, 07524, 07533, 07538, 07543, 07544Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed September 4, 2011. |area_code = 201 and 973Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Paterson, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed November 7, 2014. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403157000American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885343US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Paterson is the largest city in and the county seat of Passaic County, New Jersey, United States,Find a County, National Association of Counties. Accessed January 27, 2015.Passaic County, NJ, National Association of Counties. Accessed January 21, 2013. in the New York City Metropolitan Area. As of the 2010 United States Census, its population was 146,199, rendering it New Jersey's third-most-populous cityThe Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 3, 2011. reflecting a decline of 3,023 (-2.0%) from the 149,222 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 8,331 (+5.9%) from the 140,891 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 16, 2012. The Census Bureau estimated a 2012 population of 145,219, a decrease of 980 (-0.7%) since 2010. Data from the 2011 U.S. Census Bureau estimate reveals that Paterson continues to carry the second-highest density of any U.S. city with over 100,000 people, behind only New York City.USA: New Jersey, City Population, source U.S. Census Bureau. Accessed January 27, 2015. Paterson is known as the "Silk City" for its dominant role in silk production during the latter half of the 19th century.Thomasch, Paul. "Irene another blow to struggling New Jersey city", Reuters, September 1, 2011. Accessed January 24, 2012. "Nicknamed the 'Silk City' for its 19th-century silk factories, Paterson has a place in labor history as the site of a six-month strike in 1913 by the Industrial Workers of the World, or 'Wobblies,' who were viewed as a threat to capitalism at a time when the United States had a radical labor movement." The city has since evolved into a major destination for Hispanic emigrants as well as for immigrants from the Arab and Muslim world. It has the second-largest Muslim population in the United States."Robert Menendez, New Senate Foreign Relations Committee Chair: 'No Daylight Between US, Israel On My Watch'", The Algemeiner, March 13, 2013. Accessed January 27, 2015. "JNS.org asked Menendez if his public support for the Jewish community and for Israel in any way has conflicted with his work in diverse New Jersey communities such as Paterson, a city that is home to the second-largest Muslim population in the U.S. as well as a mosque, the Islamic Center of Passaic County, whose leader, Mohammad Qatanani, is allegedly a member of Hamas." History The area of Paterson was inhabited by the Algonquian speaking Native American Acquackanonk tribe of the Lenape referred to as the Delaware Indians. The land was known as the Lenapehoking. The Dutch claimed the land as New Netherlands then the British as the Province of New Jersey.Scott, William Winfield. "The Founding of Passiac 250 years ago", Passaic County Historical Society, September 1, 1929. Accessed January 27, 2015. Establishment for unemployed on the outskirts of Paterson 18 March 1937.]] In 1791, Alexander Hamilton, (1755/57-1804), first United States Secretary of the Treasury, helped found the Society for the Establishment of Useful Manufactures (S.U.M.), which helped encourage the harnessing of energy from the Great Falls of the Passaic River, to secure economic independence from British manufacturers. Paterson, which was founded by the society, became the cradle of the industrial revolution in America.District Significance, Paterson Friends of the Great Falls. Accessed September 4, 2011. Paterson was named for William Paterson, statesman, signer of the Constitution and Governor of New Jersey who signed the 1792 charter that established the Town of Paterson.Who Was William Paterson?, William Paterson University. Accessed September 4, 2011. "He also supported a proposal by Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton and a group of investors to incorporate them as the Society for Establishing Useful Manufactures (SUM). In 1792 he signed the charter incorporating SUM as well as a municipal charter covering 36 square miles for the Corporation of the Town of Paterson at the site of the Great Falls of the Passaic River." Architect, engineer, and city planner Pierre (Peter) Charles L'Enfant, (1754-1825), who had earlier developed the initial plans for Washington, D.C., was the first planner for the S.U.M. project. His plan proposed to harness the power of the Great Falls through a channel in the rock and an aqueduct. However, the society's directors felt he was taking too long and was over budget, and he was replaced by Peter Colt, who used a less-complicated reservoir system to get the water flowing to factories in 1794. Eventually, Colt's system developed some problems and a scheme resembling L'Enfant's original plan was used after 1846.(1) Society for Establishing Useful Manufactures, Paterson Friends of the Great Falls. Accessed August 15, 2011. (2) Paterson was originally formed as a township from portions of Acquackanonk Township on April 11, 1831, while the area was still part of Essex County. Paterson became part of the newly created Passaic County on February 7, 1837. Paterson was incorporated as a city on April 14, 1851, based on the results of a referendum held that day. The city was reincorporated on March 14, 1861.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 210. Accessed January 24, 2012. Industrial growth The industries developed in Paterson were powered by the 77-foot high Great Falls, and a system of water raceways that harnessed the power of the falls, providing the power for the mills in the area until 1914 and fostering the growth of the city around the mills.Narvaez, Alfonso A. "HISTORIC POWER PLANT REBORN AT THE GREAT FALLS IN PATERSON", The New York Times, June 30, 1987. Accessed April 18, 2012. The district originally included dozens of mill buildings and other manufacturing structures associated with the textile industry and later, the firearms, silk, and railroad locomotive manufacturing industries. In the latter half of the 19th century, silk production became the dominant industry and formed the basis of Paterson's most prosperous period, earning it the nickname "Silk City."Paterson, New Jersey:America's Silk City, National Park Service. Accessed April 18, 2012. "These mills manufactured many things during the long history of this industrial city--cotton textiles, steam locomotives, Colt revolvers, and aircraft engines. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, they produced silk fabrics in such quantities that Paterson was known as 'Silk City.'" In 1835, Samuel Colt began producing firearms in Paterson, although within a few years he moved his business to Hartford, Connecticut. Later in the 19th century, Paterson was the site of early experiments with submarines by Irish-American inventor John Philip Holland. Two of Holland's early models — one found at the bottom of the Passaic River — are on display in the Paterson Museum, housed in the former Rogers Locomotive and Machine Works near the Passaic Falls.Sachs, Andrea. "Escapes: Paterson, N.J.'s Great Falls is an urban oasis with depth", Washington Post, August 6, 2010. Accessed April 18, 2012 ."The museum, for example, owns the first two submersibles built by John Philip Holland, the Father of the Modern Submarine, and 30 of the rare Colt Paterson firearms (1837-42), the third-largest collection in the world." The city was a mecca for immigrant laborers who worked in its factories. Paterson was the site of historic labor unrest that focused on anti-child labor legislation, and the six-month-long Paterson silk strike of 1913 that demanded the eight-hour day and better working conditions, but was defeated by the employers with workers forced to return under pre-strike conditions. Factory workers labored long hours for low wages under dangerous conditions, and lived in crowded tenement buildings around the mills. The factories then moved south where there were no labor unions, and later moved overseas. In 1919, Paterson was one of eight locations bombed by self-identified anarchists.Salerno, Salvatore. "Paterson's Italian Anarchist Silk Workers and the Politics of Race by Salvatore Salerno", libcom.org, February 5, 2011. Accessed November 28, 2011. Athletics In 1932, Paterson opened Hinchliffe Stadium, a 10,000-seat stadium named in honor of John V. Hinchliffe, the city's mayor at the time. Hinchliffe originally served as the site for high school and professional athletic events. From 1933 to 1937 and 1939 to 1945, Hinchliffe was the home of the New York Black Yankees and from 1935 to 1936 the home of the New York Cubans of the Negro National League.New Jersey City Seeks to Capitalize on its Twin Landmarks (+Photos), The Epoch Times, April 14, 2013. Accessed July 15, 2013. The historic ballpark was also a venue for many professional football games, track and field events, boxing matches and auto and motorcycle racing. Abbott and Costello performed at Hinchliffe prior to boxing matches. Hinchliffe is one of only three Negro League stadiums left standing in the United States, and is on the National Register of Historic Places. In 1963, the Paterson Public Schools acquired the stadium and used it for public school events until 1997, but it is currently in a state of disrepair, while the schools have been taken over by the state.Hinchliffe Stadium, National Trust for Historic Preservation. Accessed September 4, 2011. Post-World War II era During World War II Paterson played an important part in the aircraft engine industry. By the end of WWII, however, there was a decline in urban areas and Paterson was no exception, and since the late 1960s the city has suffered high unemployment rates and white flight.Hirsch, James S. [http://books.google.com/books?id=XFTH_Qs5O-wC&pg=PA8&lpg=PA8&dq=paterson+%22white+flight%22+passaic Hurricane: The Miraculous Journey of Rubin Carter], p. 8. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2000. ISBN 0618087281. Accessed August 16, 2012. Once a premier shopping and leisure destination of northern New Jersey, competition from the malls in upscale neighboring towns like Wayne and Paramus have forced the big chain stores out of Paterson's downtown. The biggest industries are now small businesses, with the decline of the city's industrial base. However, the city still, as always, attracts many immigrants, who have revived the city's economy, especially through small businesses.Get to Know Paterson, Merchants & Businesses of Downtown Paterson. Accessed August 16, 2012. "Today, the city’s growth and economy has been boosted my immigrants who still migrate to Paterson for the small business opportunities." The downtown area was struck by massive fires several times, most recently January 17, 1991. In this fire, a near full city block (bordered on the north and south by Main and Washington Street and on the east and west by Ellison Street and College Boulevard, a stretch of Van Houten Street that is dominated by Passaic County Community College) was engulfed in flames due to an electrical fire in the basement of a bar at 161 Main Street and spread to other buildings.Last Alarm, Paterson Fire Journal, June 21, 2008. Accessed August 5, 2014. Firefighter John A. Nicosia, 28, of Engine 4, went missing in the fire, having gotten lost in the basement. His body was located two days later.Via Associated Press. "Firefighter's Body Is Found", The New York Times, January 21, 1991. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Paterson firefighters have found the body of a missing colleague, two days after a fire destroyed much of two city blocks." A plaque honoring his memory was later placed on a wall near the area. The area was so badly damaged that most of the burned buildings were demolished, with an outdoor mall standing in their place. The most notable of the destroyed buildings was the Meyer Brothers department store, which closed in 1987 and since had been parceled out. Paterson includes numerous locations listed on the National Register of Historic Places, including museums, civic buildings such as City Hall, Hinchliffe Stadium, Public School Number Two and the Danforth Memorial Library, churches (Cathedral of St. John the Baptist and St. Michael's Roman Catholic Church, ) individual residences and districts of the city, such as the Paterson Downtown Commercial Historic District, the Great Falls/Society for the Establishment of Useful Manufactures Historic District and the Eastside Park Historic District. In August 2011, Paterson was severely affected in the aftermath of Hurricane Irene, particularly by flooding of the Passaic River, where flood waters rose to levels unseen for 100 years, leading to the displacement of thousands and the closure of bridges over the river.Dolnick, Sam. "River, at 100-Year High, Ravages a City That Once Thrived on It", The New York Times, August 31, 2011. Accessed August 5, 2014. "On Wednesday, this working-class city in North Jersey was fighting back the highest floodwaters in over a century. At least 6,000 people here have been affected, Mayor Jeffery Jones said." Touring the area with Federal Emergency Management Agency Administrator Craig Fugate, U.S. Homeland Security Secretary Janet Napolitano declared, "This is as bad as I’ve seen, and I’ve been in eight states that have been impacted by Irene." The president the same day declared New Jersey a disaster area,Staff. "President Obama declares N.J. a disaster area as residents continue to deal with Hurricane Irene's impact", The Star-Ledger, September 1, 2011. Accessed August 5, 2014. and announced that he would visit the city.Friedman, Matt. "President Obama to visit Paterson to survey Hurricane Irene damage", The Star-Ledger, August 31, 2011. Accessed August 5, 2014. "The White House announced President Obama will be visiting the hurricane-stricken areas of Paterson on Sunday."City Room. "Obama to Visit Paterson on Sunday and the Overflowing Passaic River", The New York Times, August 31, 2011. Accessed August 5, 2014.Jackson, Herb. "Paterson prepares for President Obama's visit today", The Record (Bergen County), September 4, 2011. Accessed September 4, 2011. "Details are being tightly guarded about where President Obama will go Sunday when he visits Paterson to see the damage wrought by Hurricane Irene. Only Obama’s arrival at Newark Liberty International Airport is open to the press. The rest of his travels Sunday afternoon will be watched by a small group of pool reporters." Geography Paterson is located at (40.914746,-74.162826). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 8.704 square miles (22.544 km2), of which, 8.428 square miles (21.829 km2) of it was land and 0.276 square miles (0.715 km2) of it (3.17%) was water. The city borders Clifton, Haledon, Hawthorne, Prospect Park, Totowa, West Paterson in Passaic County, and both Elmwood Park and Fair Lawn in Bergen County.Areas touching Paterson, MapIt. Accessed January 27, 2015. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Paterson has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Paterson, New Jersey Neighborhoods in Paterson.]] in the foreground. The area along the river was formerly the site of most of the mills that flourished throughout the city's history.]] The Great Falls Historic District is the most famous neighborhood in Paterson, because of the landmark Great Falls of the Passaic River. The city has attempted to revitalize the area in recent years, including the installation of period lamp posts and the conversion of old industrial buildings into apartments and retail venues. Many artists live in this section of Paterson. A major redevelopment project is planned for this district in the coming years. The Paterson Museum of industrial history at Rogers Locomotive and Machine Works is situated in the Historic District.Paterson Mill Survey, City of paterson. Accessed January 27, 2015. Downtown Paterson is the main commercial district of the city and was once a shopping destination for many who lived in northern New Jersey. After a devastating fire in 1902, the city rebuilt the downtown with massive Beaux-Arts-style buildings, many of which remain to this day. These buildings are usually four to seven stories tall. Downtown Paterson is home to Paterson City Hall and the Passaic County Courthouse Annex, two of the city's architectural landmarks. City Hall was designed by the New York firm Carrere and Hastings in 1894, and was modeled after the Hôtel de Ville (city hall) in Lyon, France, capital of the silk industry in Europe.Walking Tour of Downtown, PatersonHistory.com. Accessed May 3, 2012. The former Orpheum Theatre located on Van Houten Street has been converted to a mosque by The Islamic Foundation of New Jersey. The massive structure, now known as Masjid Jalalabad, can accommodate 1,500 worshippers.Harrison, Karen Tina. "Savor City: Paterson, the one-time Silk City, is a Great Falls of ethnic eating.", New Jersey Monthly, July 13, 2009. Accessed May 3, 2012. "Turkish, Syrian, Lebanese, Egyptian, and Palestinian immigrants, among others, share a grand mosque, Masjid Jalalabad, in the renovated, once-endangered 1921 Orpheum Theater. A long stretch of Main Street in the South Paterson neighborhood amounts to a Jersey souk, or market, encompassing all kinds of shops and Middle Eastern eateries." As with many other old downtown districts in the United States, Downtown Paterson suffered as shoppers and retailers moved to the suburban shopping malls of the region. Many historic buildings are in disrepair or are abandoned after years of neglect. In addition, Downtown Paterson is an Urban Enterprise Zone. The city has, in recent years, begun initiatives in hopes of reviving the downtown area with the centerpiece being the Center City Mall, which was constructed on a large parking lot spanning Ward Street from Main to Church streets and features retail, entertainment, and commercial space. Downtown Paterson is located in the city's 1st Ward. Eastside Park Historic District consists of about 1,000 homes in a variety of architectural styles, including Tudors, Georgian colonials, Victorians, Italianate villas and Dutch colonials. It is located east of downtown. Once the home of the city's industrial and political leaders, the neighborhood experienced a significant downturn as industry fled Paterson. In recent years, gentrification has begun to occur in the neighborhood and some of the area's historic houses have been restored. The Eastside Park Historic District is a state and nationally registered historic place. The jewel of the neighborhood is Eastside Park and the mansions that surround it. This section of Paterson once had a large Jewish population that reached 40,000 at its peak, and there is still a synagogue left.Hyman, Vicki. "Colonial mansion restored in Paterson's once- (and again) grand Eastside Park", The Star-Ledger, July 1, 2009. Accessed September 22, 2011. "Smaller but no less spectacular examples of Tudor, Craftsman, Dutch Colonial, Federal, Greek Revival, Spanish and even mid-century modern homes sprang up over the next half-century. Eastside Park at one point was home to as many as 40,000 Jews, but they decamped rapidly to burgeoning suburbs starting in the late 1950s (though Temple Emanuel, the octagonal art deco neighborhood landmark, didn't pull up roots until 2005)." Eastside Park and what is commonly known as the Upper Eastside are located in Paterson's 3rd Ward. East River Section is a section that is referred to by locals roughly bordering Riverside at 5th Avenue and extending south to Broadway, sandwiched in by Madison Avenue to McClean Boulevard (Route 20), although the neighborhoods layout unofficially extends to the "Paterson-Newark/Hudson Route" of River Road in the Paterson-Memorial Park section of Fair Lawn (whose house addresses are in alignment with the now defunct Jewish synagogue on the corner of 33rd Street and Broadway), which connects Paterson to Newark/Hudson, and at one time was a Main Route through River Drive (which starts in Elmwood Park and rides north to south along the East Bank of the Passaic River in Patersons original county). Built when Paterson was still Bergen County, River Drive changes to River Road in the greater Eastside Sections of Upper Eastside-Manor Section, East River and Riverside Sections, and turns into Wagaraw Road, North of 1st Avenue / Maple Avenue in the old Bunker Hill extension of Columbia Heights in Fair Lawn (as indication of not only entering the Industrial Section, but also entering the foothills of the Ramapo Mountains in Hawthorne). River Drive then turns into East Main Street to indicate that you have entered the Northside Section. The East River neighborhood which was and still has maintained its "Blue Collar" working class identity, was at one time known for its large Jewish community, as well as Neapolitan/Italian population and more recently other Mediterranean and Adriatic Europeans, Caribbean and South Americans, and other modern immigrant groups from all over the world, as well as African Americans. Manor Section is a residential neighborhood in Paterson. It is located east of East 33rd Street, north of Broadway and south-west of Route 20 and the Passaic River. The Manor section of Paterson is located in the city's 3rd Ward. The layout and culture of the Manor Section also extends into the neighboring Lyncrest and Rivercrest Sections of Fair Lawn, with all the addresses aligning themselves to the now defunct Jewish Temple, located at the corner of 33rd and Broadway. South Paterson is a diverse neighborhood in the city's 6th Ward with a significant Arab as well as Turkish, and Hispanic community located east of Main Street and west of West Railway Avenue. A majority of the city's Arabs live in this section of Paterson. Many of the retail shops and restaurants cater to this community. The neighborhood is characterized by Halal meat markets which offer goat and lamb, and shop signs are in Arabic. South Paterson's Arab community is mostly made up of Jordanians, Palestinians, Syrians and Lebanese people.La Valle-Finn, Lisa. "Living The Dream: Palestinian traditions and American freedoms blend perfectly in Paterson.", New Jersey Monthly, November 10, 2009. Accessed November 14, 2011. Lakeview is situated in the southern part of the city, and is a middle class neighborhood. Interstate 80 runs north of this district. Lakeview is home to the Paterson Farmers Market, where many people from across North Jersey come to buy fresh produce. The neighborhood is roughly 65% Hispanic, although this neighborhood also has a sizable European, Middle-Eastern, African-American, and Asian populations, including a significant Filipino presence. Lakeview also shares some of the same characteristics as neighboring Clifton as they both share a neighborhood bearing the same name. The Lakeview section of Paterson is located in the city's 6th Ward. Hillcrest is a large mostly residential, middle class enclave, to the west of the downtown area. Its borders' limits are Preakness Avenue to the east, Cumberland Avenue to the west and Totowa Avenue along with West Side Park and the Passaic River to the south. Hillcrest is one of Paterson's most desirable neighborhoods. The Hillcrest section of Paterson is located in the city's 2nd Ward. People's Park is a neighborhood located north of 23rd Avenue and South of Market Street. Twenty-First Avenue or "La Ventiuno" as it's known by most of Paterson's Spanish-speaking community, is located in the People's Park section of Paterson. It is an active and vibrant retail strip featuring a variety of shops and services catering to a diverse clientele. Twenty First Avenue used to have a large Italian population. Although there is still a significant Italian presence left in the neighborhood, it also has a large first-generation Hispanic population, particularly Colombian. .]] Wrigley Park is a neighborhood that has suffered from years of poverty, crime, and neglect. It is mostly African-American. Poverty, crime, open-air drug markets, prostitution, vacant lots, and boarded-up windows are all common in this area. However, there are new houses being built and crime has dropped in recent years. This neighborhood is located north of Broadway. Sandy Hill is a neighborhood in the Eastside located roughly west of Madison Avenue, north of 21st Avenue, south of Park Avenue and east of Straight Street. Due to Paterson's significant population turn-over, this neighborhood is now home to a large and growing Hispanic community, mostly first-generation Dominicans. The Sandy Hill section of Paterson is located in the city's 5th Ward. Roberto Clemente Park, which was originally known as Sandy Hill Park is located in this neighborhood. Part of the 5th Ward is called Near Eastside by residents to differentiate it from the Eastside Park Historic District to its immediate east. Northside, located north of Downtown, suffers from many of the social problems currently facing the Wrigley Park neighborhood, but to a lesser extent. This neighborhood borders the boroughs of Haledon and Prospect Park and is known for its hills and having sweeping views of the New York City skyline. The Northside section of Paterson is located in the city's 1st Ward. Totowa section is a large neighborhood located west of the Passaic River, south-west of West Broadway and north-east of Preakness Avenue. As the name implies, it borders the town of Totowa. It is mostly Hispanic but with an increasing South Asian community, mainly Bangladeshi. Many Bengali grocery stores and clothing stores are locating on Union Avenue and the surrounding streets. Masjid Al-Ferdous is located on Union Avenue, which accommodates the daily Bangladeshi pedestrian population. A large Italian presence remains in this neighborhood. Many Peruvian and other Latin American restaurants and businesses are located on Union Avenue. Colonial Village and Brooks Sloate Terraces are located in this neighborhood. The Totowa Section is located in parts of the 1st and 2nd Wards of Paterson. Stoney Road is Paterson's most south-west neighborhood, bordering Woodland Park to the south and Totowa across the Passaic River to the west. This neighborhood is home to Pennington Park, Hayden Heights, Lou Costello Pool, the Levine reservoir, Murray Avenue, Mc Bride Avenue, and Garret Heights. A strong Italian presence remains in this neighborhood. The Stoney Road section of Paterson is located in the city's 2nd Ward. Riverside is a larger neighborhood in Paterson and, as its name suggests, is bound by the Passaic River to the north and east, separating the city from Hawthorne and Fair Lawn. Riverside is a working-class neighborhood. The neighborhood is mostly residential with some industrial uses. Madison Avenue cuts through the heart of this district. Route 20 runs through the eastern border of Riverside providing an easy commute to Route 80 East and New York City. This section is ethnically diverse with a growing Hispanic community concentrating mostly north and along River Street. Many Albanians are making their home in the East 18th Street and River Street areas. River View Terrace is located in this neighborhood. Riverside is located in parts of the 3rd and 4th Wards of Paterson. Bunker Hill is a mostly industrial area west of River Street and east of the Passaic River. Westside Park located off Totowa Avenue and best known as the site of the Holland submarine, Fenian Ram, which was built in 1879-1881 http://www.hnsa.org/ships/fenian.htm for the Fenian Brotherhood, it became the target of graffiti artists because the fence surrounding it was too low and too close to the submarine itself. The sub is now located in Paterson Museum.OTHER IMPORTANT INDUSTRIES IN PATERSON, Paterson Friends of the Great Falls. Accessed August 5, 2012. Ethnic groups Since its early beginnings, Paterson has been a melting pot. Irish, Germans, Dutch, and Jews settled in the City in the 19th century. Italian and Eastern European immigrants soon followed. As early as 1890, many Syrian and Lebanese immigrants also arrived in Paterson. Paterson's black community consists of African Americans of Southern heritage and more recent Caribbean and African immigrants. Paterson's black population increased during the Great Migration of the 20th century, but there have been Patersonians of African descent since before the Civil War. However, Paterson's black population declined between the years 2000 and 2010,Paterson city, New Jersey QuickLinks, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2013. consistent with the overall return migration of African Americans from Northern New Jersey back to the Southern United States.Sheingold, Dve. "North Jersey black families leaving for lure of new South", The Record (Bergen County), February 20, 2011. Accessed May 21, 2013. "In Paterson, the number dipped from 46,900 to 41,400 and now comprises 28 percent of the city's population." A house once existing at Bridge Street and Broadway was a station on the Underground Railroad. It was operated from 1855 to 1864 by abolitionists William Van Rensalier, a black engineer, and Josiah Huntoon, a white industrialist.Sharkey, Joe. "Finding a Lost Page From a Family History", The New York Times, November 10, 1996. Accessed May 3, 2012. "BLINKING back tears, Delores Van Rensalier pushed a shovel into the damp earth in a vacant lot wedged between a Wendy's restaurant and the police and courts complex in downtown Paterson. Beside her, workers were putting up a sign to mark the lot as the location of 'the Huntoon-Van Rensalier Station of the Underground Railroad, 1855-1864.'... Paterson, a prosperous milltown before the Civil War, was a station on the Underground Railroad, the clandestine network of way stations operated by northern abolitionists to help slaves escape to Canada from the South. Huntoon operated his station in partnership with Van Rensalier, whom Ms. Van Rensalier now suspects came here on a slave ship and later assumed the Dutch name as a free man. There is a memorial located at the site.Van Rensalier, Dolores; and Alaya, Flavia. [https://books.google.com/books?id=P8cCAAAACAAJ Bridge Street to Freedom: Landmarking a Station on the Underground Railroad], Ramapo College, 1999. ISBN 0-927351-04-8.Anderson, Samuel. "Plans for a monument at Paterson’s Underground Railroad station", Paterson press, January 10, 2014. Accessed January 27, 2015. Many second- and third-generation Puerto Ricans have been calling Paterson home since the 1950s, including an estimated 10,000 who would participate in the 2014 mayoral election, which was won by Jose "Joey" Torres, a Puerto Rican American who was one of three Hispanic candidates vying for the seat.Loboguerrero, Cristina; translated from Spanish by Carlos Rodríguez-Martorell, Carlos. "Three Hispanic Candidates Vie For Paterson, NJ Mayor", Voices of NY from El Diario La Prensa, May 12, 2014. "Puerto Rican José “Joey” Torres, who was the mayor from 2002 to 2010, seeks to regain the seat after losing it to Jeffery Jones in the past election. Torres and the current City Council President Andre Sayegh are the main favorites to unseat Jones in the May 13 election. The other Latino candidates are both Dominican: María Teresa Feliciano is a newcomer in politics, and Councilman Rigo Rodríguez was recently charged with electoral fraud." Today's Hispanic immigrants to Paterson are primarily Dominican, Peruvian, Colombian, Mexican, and Central American, with a resurgence of Puerto Rican migration as well. In 2014, more than 600 businesspeople attended the annual Statewide Hispanic Chamber of Commerce of New Jersey Convention in Paterson.Anzidei, Melanie. "Hispanic chamber hosts annual convention in Paterson; state provides grant for entrepreneurship center", The Record (Bergen County), October 23, 2014. Accessed December 10, 2014. Western Market Street, sometimes called Little Lima by tourists, is home to many Peruvian and other Latin-American businesses. In contrast, if one travels east on Market Street, a heavy concentration of Dominican-owned restaurants, beauty salons, barber shops and other businesses can be seen. The Great Falls Historic District, Cianci Street, Union Avenue and 21st Avenue have several Italian businesses. To the north of the Great Falls is a fast-growing Bangladeshi population. Park Avenue and Market Street between Straight Street and Madison Avenue are heavily Dominican and Puerto Rican. Main Street, just south of downtown, is heavily Mexican with a declining Puerto-Rican community. Broadway — also called Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Way — is predominantly black, as is the Fourth Ward and parts of Eastside and Northside. Costa Ricans and other Central American immigrant communities are growing in the Riverside and Peoples Park neighborhoods. Main Street between the Clifton border and Madison Avenue is heavily Turkish and Arab. 21st Avenue in the People's Park section is characterized by Colombian and other Latin American restaurants and shops. Every summer, Patersonians conduct an African-American Day Parade, a Dominican Day Parade, a Puerto Rican Day Parade, a Peruvian Day Parade, and a Turkish-American Day Parade, though budget cuts in 2011 have meant that parade organizers have been asked to contribute to cover the costs of police and other municipal services.Schectman, Joel; and Patberg, Zach. "Ethnic parades in Paterson likely to be victims of city budget stress", The Record (Bergen County), June 13, 2011. Accessed September 4, 2011. "The Puerto Rican, Dominican and African-American parades, which attracted tens of thousands of people, face shutdown after Mayor Jeffery Jones demanded that organizers pay as much as $100,000 for police and cleanup after the event.... Peruvians were set to celebrate their 25th annual parade in Paterson next month. The event has brought in more than 35,000 people from as far away as Florida." Paterson is considered by many as the capital of the Peruvian Diaspora in the U.S.A Brief History of Peruvian Immigration to the United States, yumimmigrantcity.com. Accessed May 21, 2013. "Today, Paterson, NJ remains the effective 'capital' of the Peruvian Diaspora in the United States." Paterson's rapidly growing Peruvian community celebrates what is known as Señor de los Milagros or "Our Lord of Miracles" in English on October 18 through 28th of every year and also participates in the annual Passaic County Peruvian Day Parade, which passes through Market Street and Main Street in the Little Lima neighborhood of Downtown Paterson every July.Staff. "Photos: Annual Peruvian Day Parade in Passaic County. The parade makes it way down Market Street in Paterson", The Record (Bergen County), July 27, 2014. Accessed December 10, 2014. In the 2000 Census, 4.72% of residents listed themselves as being of Peruvian American ancestry, the third-highest percentage of the population of any municipality in New Jersey and the United States, behind East Newark with 10.1% and Harrison with 7.01%.Peruvian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed July 19, 2011. The community includes both Quechua and Spanish speakers.Torrens, Claudia via Associated Press. "Some NY immigrants cite lack of Spanish as barrier", U-T San Diego, May 28, 2011. Accessed May 21, 2013."Peruvians who speak Quechua live in Queens and Paterson, N.J." Paterson is home to the third-largest Dominican-American Community in the United States, after New York City and Lawrence, Massachusetts. In the 2000 Census, 10.27% of residents listed themselves as being of Dominican American ancestry, the eighth highest percentage of the population of any municipality in the United States and the third highest percentage in New Jersey, behind Perth Amboy's 18.81% and Union City's 11.46%.Dominican Republic Ancestry, EPodunk. Accessed July 19, 2011. Paterson is home to the largest Turkish-American immigrant community in the United States (Little Istanbul) and the second largest Arab-American community after Dearborn, Michigan. The Greater Paterson area which includes the cities of Clifton and Wayne and the boroughs of Haledon, Prospect Park, North Haledon, Totowa, Woodland Park, and Little Falls, is home to the nation's largest North Caucasian population, mostly Circassians, Karachays, and a small Chechen and Daghestani community. Reflective of these communities, Paterson and Prospect Park public schools observe Muslim holidays. The South Paterson neighborhood comprising Little Istanbul has also come to be known as "Little Ramallah",Adely, Hannan. "Hundreds of Palestinians rally in Paterson in protest of Israeli military campaign", The Record (Bergen County), July 19, 2014. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Organized by community leaders, the rally took place in the South Paterson neighborhood often called Little Ramallah for its large population of Palestinian-Americans." serving as the center of Paterson's growing Palestinian American population. The Paterson-based Arab American Civic Association runs an Arabic language program in the Paterson Public Schools that serves 125 students at School 9 on Saturdays.Staff. "Paterson school district restarts Arab language program for city youths", Paterson Press, December 10, 2014. Accessed December 10, 2014. "City education officials have resumed providing a program that teaches 125 students the Arab language. The district has been offering the program, which is run by the Paterson-based Arab American Civic Association, for more than a decade." Paterson has incorporated a rapidly growing Bangladeshi American community, which is estimated to number 15,000,Malinconico, Joe; and Kratovil, Charlie. "Paterson's Bengali Community Takes Pride in Akhtaruzzaman's Upset Victory", The Alternative Press, May 9, 2012. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Ahmed estimated that Paterson has about 15,000 Bengali residents." the largest in the United States outside New York City."Bangladeshis in the New York Metro Area", All Peoples Initiative. Accessed October 27, 2014. Mohammed Akhtaruzzaman was ultimately certified as the winner of the 2012 city council race in the Second Ward, making him North Jersey's first Bangladeshi-American elected official.Clunn, Nick. "Officials certify election of Akhtaruzzaman to Paterson's 2nd Ward", The Record (Bergen County), November 27, 2012. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Election officials Tuesday certified Mohammed Akhtaruzzaman as the winner of a special City Council race, settling a prolonged political contest that ended with his reclaiming the seat he lost in a court challenge.... It was unclear when Akhtaruzzaman would take office as the representative for the 2nd Ward and reclaim his mantle as the first Bangladeshi-American elected to municipal office in North Jersey." A branch of the Sonali Exchange Company Inc. has opened on Union Avenue in the Totowa Section; the Sonali Exchange Company is a subsidiary of Sonali Bank, the largest state-owned commercial bank in Bangladesh. Demographics According to Mayor Jose Torres, Paterson had 52 distinct ethnic groups in 2014.Malinconico, Joe. "Political battle brewing over Paterson’s plans for Hispanic Heritage Month event", The Record (Bergen County), September 25, 2014. Accessed December 10, 2014. "'I have 52 different ethnic groups in the city,' said Torres. 'If I incur the expense, I have to do it for everybody.'" Paterson's rapidly growing Bangladeshi American,Rumley, Ed. "Paterson’s Bangladeshi community celebrates start of Martyrs’ Monument", Paterson Press, October 12, 2014. Accessed January 27, 2015. Turkish American, Arab American,via Associated Press. "Muslims could prove key in choosing next U.S. president", The Seattle Times, October 8, 2004. Accessed July 17, 2011. "... Paterson, which is the nation's second-largest Arab-American community after the Dearborn, Mich.-area." Palestinian American,Cowen, Richard. "Paterson's Palestinians celebrate annual flag-raising at City Hall", The Record (Bergen County), May 18, 2014. Accessed August 5, 2014. Albanian American, Dominican American, and Peruvian American communities are among the largest and most prominent in the United States, the latter owing partially to the presence of the Consulate of Peru.Sudol, Karen. "North Jersey Peruvians celebrate Peru's independence with a flag raising in Paterson", The Record (Bergen County), July 27, 2013. Accessed August 5, 2014. Paterson's Muslim population has been estimated at 25,000 to 30,000. Paterson has become a prime destination for one of the fastest-growing communities of Dominican Americans, who have become the city's largest ethnic group.Valencia, Laura. "Thousands celebrate their heritage in Paterson's Dominican Parade", Paterson Press, September 8, 2013. Accessed August 5, 2014. "The Dominican community has become the largest among the city’s more than 50 ethnic groups, with tens of thousands tracing their heritage to the Dominican Republic." The Puerto Rican American population has established a highly significant presence as well. Demographic surveys and census data finds Paterson has the highest percentage of disabled persons of any city with more than 100,000 residents, with about 30% of males and 29% of females not classified as poor in Paterson listed as having a disability.Paterson, New Jersey (NJ) Poverty Rate Data - Information about poor and low income residentsRead more: http://www.city-data.com/poverty/poverty-Paterson-New-Jersey.html#ixzz3Q36U80Xw, City-Data. Accessed January 27, 2015. 2010 Census Same-sex couples headed 290 households in 2010, a decline from the 349 counted in 2000.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 3, 2013. Accessed December 1, 2014. The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $34,086 (with a margin of error of +/- $1,705) and the median family income was $39.003 (+/- $2,408). Males had a median income of $30,811 (+/- $825) versus $28,459 (+/- $1,570) for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,543 (+/- $467). About 24.1% of families and 26.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 39.0% of those under age 18 and 25.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Paterson city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 24, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 149,222 people, 44,710 households, and 33,353 families residing in the city, for a population density of 17,675.4 per square mile (6,826.4/km2).Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Paterson city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Paterson city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013. Among cities with a population higher than 100,000, Paterson was the second most densely populated large city in the United States, only after New York City.Cities with 100,000 or More Population in 2000 ranked by Population per Square Mile, 2000 in Rank Order, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 5, 2011. There were 47,169 housing units at an average density of 5,587.2 per square mile (2,157.8/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 32.90% African American, 13.20% White, 0.60% Native American, 1.90% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 27.60% from other races and 6.17% from two or more races. Latino of any race were 50.1% of the population. The majority of Latinos are Puerto Rican 14%, Dominican 10%, Peruvian 5% and Colombian 3%.QT-P15 - Region and Country or Area of Birth of the Foreign-Born Population: 2000 from the 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data for Paterson city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 14, 2013. There were 44,710 households out of which 40.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.4% were married couples living together, 26.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.4% were non-families. 20.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.25 and the average family size was 3.71. In the city the population was spread out with 29.8% under the age of 18, 11.2% from 18 to 24, 32.0% from 25 to 44, 18.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 94.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,127, and the median income for a family was $32,983. Males had a median income of $27,911 versus $21,733 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,257. About 19.2% of families and 22.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.0% of those under age 18 and 19.4% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The City of Paterson operates within the Faulkner Act, formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law, under a Plan-D Mayor-Council form of government, which was adopted in 1974 in a change from a 1907 statute-based form.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 151.City Council, City of Paterson. Accessed January 14, 2013. "The City of Paterson Municipal Council was created as a result of a 1974 decision to change its form of government from a 1907 statute-based form, to a Faulkner Act Plan-D Mayor-Council Form." Under the Mayor-Council plan, the Mayor is the chief executive and is responsible for administering the City's activities. The Mayor is elected at-large for a four-year term by the citizens and is responsible for them. The mayor enforces the charter and the ordinances and laws passed by the City Council. The Mayor appoints all department heads including the business administrator, with the advice and consent of the Council and may remove any department heads after giving them notice and an opportunity to be heard. With the assistance of the business administrator, the Mayor is responsible for preparation of the municipal budget. The Mayor submits the budget to the Council along with a detailed analysis of expenditures and revenues. The Council may reduce any item or items in the budget by a majority vote, but can only increase an item by a two-thirds vote. , the Mayor of Paterson is Jose "Joey" Torres, whose term of office ends June 30, 2018 and who had previously served as mayor from 2002-2010. Torres defeated incumbent mayor Jeffrey Jones on May 13, 2014. City Council Members are Ken Morris, Jr. (at-large), Maritza Davila (at-large), Alex Mendez (at-large), Anthony Davis (First Ward), Mohammed Akhtaruzzaman (Second Ward), William McKoy (Third Ward), Ruby Cotton (Fourth Ward), Council President Julio Tavarez (Fifth Ward), and Andre Sayegh (Sixth Ward).City Council Members, City of Paterson. Accessed January 14, 2013.[http://www.passaiccountynj.org/DocumentCenter/View/3973#page=68 Passaic County 2014 Directory], Passaic County, New Jersey, p. 68. Accessed January 27, 2015. In the May 2010 Paterson city elections, City Council President Jeff Jones defeated the incumbent mayor Joey Torres in a three-way election with sixth ward councilman Andre Sayegh.Mandell, Meredith. "Jeffery Jones wins mayor's seat in Paterson upset", The Record (Bergen County), May 11, 2010. Accessed May 3, 2012. Incumbent Councilman At-Large Kenneth Morris was returned to office and Paterson recreation director and former Paterson Catholic football coach Benjie Wimberly was elected to one of the other At-Large seats.Cunningham, Jennifer H. "Wimberly, Paterson’s recreation director, wins city council seat", The Record (Bergen County), May 11, 2012. Accessed May 3, 2012. "Running on a platform of safer streets and an improved quality of life, newcomer Benjie E. Wimberly, the city’s recreation director, swept to victory on the City Council, followed closely by incumbent Kenneth M. Morris Jr. and newcomer Kenneth D. McDaniel Jr." The third at-large position on the City Council had been in dispute since the results of the May 2010 election, where newcomer Kenneth McDaniel and incumbent councilman Rigo Rodriguez had engaged in various court battles over the results of the election. When the initial count was completed McDaniel was ahead of Rodriguez by 25 votes. An automatic recount was conducted and Rodriguez gained nineteen votes, with 49 mail-in ballots in dispute. A New Jersey court ruled that 47 of the ballots had to be counted, and Rodriguez's name was on all 47. This gave the councilman a 41-vote victory and he was sworn in with the rest of the council in July 2010.Mandell, Meredith. "Mail-in ballots put Rodriguez on top in Paterson council race", The Record (Bergen County), June 2, 2010. Accessed May 3, 2012. "The decision to count the unopened mail-in ballots reversed election results in which Kenneth McDaniel defeated Rodriguez by six votes. Wednesday’s tally is 5,239 to 5,198, giving Rodriguez a 41-vote victory. “To make them invalid would punish those 49 individuals who spoke and need to be heard,” Superior Court Judge Thomas Brogan said in issuing his decision." McDaniel has continued to insist the ballots were tampered with and filed a motion in state court to overturn the results of the election, but the same judge that ordered the recount dismissed his motion.Mandell, Meredith. "Judge finds no evidence of voter fraud in Paterson", The Record (Bergen County), October 9, 2010. Accessed May 3, 2012. "A state judge on Friday dismissed a petition by a City Council candidate to scrap the results of the city's May municipal election, ruling there was no evidence of voter fraud." However, McDaniel appealed to New Jersey Attorney General Paula Dow to investigate, and the resulting findings caused several Rodriguez aides to be arrested on November 30 and December 1, 2010, and eventually the councilman himself on December 2, 2010, on charges of witness tampering in the court case where McDaniel's claim was dismissed.Patberg, Zach. "Paterson councilman Rigo Rodriguez arrested alongside wife, campaign manager", The Record (Bergen County), December 2, 2010. Accessed May 3, 2012. The status of the Fourth Ward seat held by Vera Ames-Garnes was in question as well. Councilwoman Ames-Garnes was brought up on charges in a Hawthorne, New Jersey court on a disorderly persons charge. The councilwoman was arrested by a Prospect Park, New Jersey police officer after she allegedly interfered with a traffic stop the officer made in Paterson after the suspect in the incident crossed over from Prospect Park into Paterson. Ames-Garnes contends that the officer had no right to issue a summons to the suspect, a Paterson resident, while the officer maintains the infraction occurred in Prospect Park and Ames-Garnes' interference was unwarranted. In December 2010 the trial concluded with the councilwoman being convicted, but she was only required to pay a fine and was not forced to forfeit her office. On February 21, 2012, both sides brought appeals before the Passaic County Superior Court. The councilwoman's appeal seeks to have her conviction overturned while the prosecution is seeking to have the fine overturned and to force Ames-Garnes to vacate her office.Petrick, John. "Councilwoman fights to keep Paterson post", The Record (Bergen County), February 23, 2012. Accessed May 3, 2012. "Veteran Paterson Councilwoman Vera Ames-Garnes' political post — and perhaps her legacy — hung in the balance Wednesday as lawyers argued appeals of her 2010 conviction on charges of disorderly conduct and obstruction of administration of the law." Federal, state and county representation Paterson is located in the 9th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 35th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=62 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Paterson had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 68,324 registered voters in Paterson, of which 27,926 (40.9% vs. 31.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 3,100 (4.5% vs. 18.7%) were registered as Republicans and 37,285 (54.6% vs. 50.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 13 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Passaic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed January 16, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 46.7% (vs. 53.2% in Passaic County) were registered to vote, including 64.8% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.8% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 93.6% of the vote (41,662 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 6.1% (2,696 votes), and other candidates with 0.3% (152 votes), among the 45,050 ballots cast by the city's 78,194 registered voters (540 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 57.6%. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 38,085 votes (86.7% vs. 58.8% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 4,098 votes (9.3% vs. 37.7%) and other candidates with 150 votes (0.3% vs. 0.8%), among the 43,946 ballots cast by the city's 70,925 registered voters, for a turnout of 62.0% (vs. 70.4% in Passaic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 28,896 votes (79.2% vs. 53.9% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 5,959 votes (16.3% vs. 42.7%) and other candidates with 151 votes (0.4% vs. 0.7%), among the 36,470 ballots cast by the city's 64,151 registered voters, for a turnout of 56.9% (vs. 69.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Democrat Barbara Buono received 78.5% of the vote (15,726 cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 20.6% (4,123 votes), and other candidates with 0.9% (179 votes), among the 20,787 ballots cast by the city's 80,140 registered voters (759 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 25.9%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 17,334 ballots cast (85.7% vs. 50.8% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 2,213 votes (10.9% vs. 43.2%), Independent Chris Daggett with 264 votes (1.3% vs. 3.8%) and other candidates with 129 votes (0.6% vs. 0.9%), among the 20,233 ballots cast by the city's 66,603 registered voters, yielding a 30.4% turnout (vs. 42.7% in the county).2009 Governor: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed January 16, 2013. Emergency services The City of Paterson is served by a professional police department.Paterson Police Department, City of Paterson. Accessed November 14, 2011. The Paterson Fire Department, headed by Chief Michael Postorino, operates out of seven fire stations with a total of 400 employees, and is also responsible for the city's emergency medical services division and ambulance units.About, Paterson Fire Department. Accessed May 3, 2012. In addition to local services, Paterson is home to the Passaic County Sheriff's Office Courts Division in the Passaic County Courthouse and Correctional Division in the Passaic County Jail. The jail, originally constructed in 1957, can accommodate 1,242 inmate beds.Passaic County Jail, Passaic County Sheriff's Office. Accessed December 10, 2014. "Originally constructed in 1957, the Passaic County Jail was built to accommodate 227 beds. Over the years, the jail has undergone many changes. The facility now consists of 4 floors and has a 1242 inmate bed capacity." In April 2011, Paterson laid off 125 police officers, nearly 25% of the total force in the city, due to severe budget constraints caused by a $70 million deficit.Patberg, Zach. "Paterson layoff of 125 police officers draws protests", The Record (Bergen County), April 18, 2011. Accessed September 4, 2011. At the same time, the Guardian Angels, a New York City-based volunteer citizen safety patrol organization, began operating in Paterson at the invitation of the Mayor.Lynn, Kathleen. "Guardian Angels begin Paterson patrols", The Record (Bergen County), April 17, 2011. Accessed September 4, 2011. "Responding to the layoffs of 125 Paterson police officers, the New York City-based Guardian Angels began patrols in the city Sunday. The Guardian Angels arrived in Paterson on Sunday to begin patrolling the city. The 18 Angels, in signature red jackets and berets, were greeted in front of City Hall by Mayor Jeffery Jones, who had invited the volunteer safety patrol organization in February as the city’s budget problems deepened." St. Joseph's Regional Medical Center is a large institution providing comprehensive emergency services as well as non-emergency medical care to Paterson and the surrounding community.Home page, St. Joseph's Regional Medical Center. Accessed September 4, 2011. Commerce Portions of Paterson are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed July 19, 2011. Transportation Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Passaic County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Passaic County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 24, 2014. By road, Paterson is served directly by Interstate 80, as well as State Routes 4, 19, and 20, U.S. Route 46, and the Garden State Parkway. State Routes 3, 17, 21, and 208 are also nearby and serve as feeder roads to the community. Paterson also served as the terminus for numerous major secondary roads in northern New Jersey. Paterson Plank Road linked the city to Jersey City and eventually the Hudson River waterfront in Hoboken, while the Paterson-Hamburg Turnpike connected the city with Sussex County along what is now parts of State Route 23. Public transportation The city is served by the New Jersey Transit Main Line commuter rail service, with the station located in Downtown Paterson. Plans are being developed for Paterson to receive new commuter rail service on the existing NYS&W line, which is currently single-tracked. This rail line would be called the Passaic-Bergen Rail Line and would have five stops in Paterson."PASSAIC-BERGEN RAIL PLAN ADVANCES: NJT Board amends contract to cover final design expenses", New Jersey Transit press release dated April 18, 2007. Accessed July 19, 2011. Bus service to locations in Passaic, Bergen, Essex and Hudson counties is provided by New Jersey Transit, making the city a regional transit hub. The Broadway Bus Terminal, also downtown, is the terminus for many NJ Transit bus lines Service to and from the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan is offered on the 161 and the 190, by the 171 to the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in Washington Heights, Manhattan, on the 72 to Newark, with local service provided on the 74, 702, 703, 704, 707, 712, 722, 742 (Saturday only), 744, 746, 748, 770, 970 and 971 routes.Passaic County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed July 19, 2011. City Hall has many buses that stop at or near it, going to various points in the area, including New York and the neighboring communities. Service to the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in Manhattan and shopping centers in Bergen County is also provided along Route 4 by independent jitney bus carriers (guaguas or dollar vans).[http://issuu.com/asagai/docs/jitneyroute Jitney Transportation Along New Jersey's Route 4 Corridor], Columbia University Urban Transportation Policy, November 30, 2006. Accessed August 7, 2013. Education The Paterson Public Schools serve students in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade. The district is one of 31 former Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 16, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 16, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 16, 2012. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 48 schools had an enrollment of 24,365 students and 1,845.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 13.21:1.District information for Paterson School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed June 11, 2014. In 2011, all of Paterson's high schools were changed to theme schools, as part of a goal to give students a better choice in areas they wanted to pursue.Brody, Leslie. "Paterson to split JFK high school into four academies", The Record (Bergen County), March 7, 2011. Accessed November 14, 2011. "Paterson school officials will split the troubled John F. Kennedy High School into four smaller academies so that starting next fall, all public high school students in the city will be enrolled in a “choice’’ magnet school." Among the 594 students who took the SAT in 2013, the mean combined score was 1120 and there were 19 students (3.2% of those taking the exam) who achieved the combined score of 1550 that the College Board considers an indicator of college readiness, a decline from the 26 students (4.3%) who achieved the standard the previous year.Malinconico, Joe. "Latest SAT results: Number of Paterson ‘college-ready’ students drops to 19", Paterson Press, October 14, 2014. Accessed December 11, 2014. "A report released by the school district last week showed 19 of the 594 Paterson students who took the SATs this year had scores that met the “college-ready” criteria established by the College Board, which conducts the standardized tests." Paterson Charter School for Science and Technology is a charter school serving students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade.Admissions FAQ, Paterson Charter School for Science and Technology. Accessed November 3, 2014. The city is host to the state's annual robotics competition that is held at Passaic County Community College. The competition called the North Jersey Robotics Competition or NJRC began with the idea to place high educational merit on the students of Paterson. The competition brings schools from around NJ, to take part in the event. Three events make up the meet which takes place on two different days. The competition's tenth anniversary event in 2011 was won by Paterson's PANTHER Academy. Paterson Catholic High School, formerly the city's only remaining Catholic high school, was closed by the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson at the end of the 2009-10 academic year, which cited declining enrollment and financial difficulties as reasons for the closure.Naanes, Marlene. "Paterson Catholic to close by end of school year", The Record (Bergen County), April 21, 2010. Accessed June 21, 2011. "Paterson Catholic Regional High School, which has prided itself for four decades on serving some of the area’s poorest and immigrant families, will close its doors the diocese said Wednesday, citing enormous debt, plummeting donations and a bad economy." Established in the 1970s, Paterson hosts the main campus of Passaic County Community College, which serves 13,000 students at its main campus and at satellite programs in Passaic, Wanaque and at the Public Safety Academy.About PCCC, Passaic County Community College. Accessed May 21, 2013. Arts and recreation Paterson has a significant parks and recreation system, including larger areas such as Eastside, Westside and Pennington Parks, as well as neighborhood parks such as Wrigley, Robert Clemente, and People's.City Parks Facilities, City of Paterson. Accessed May 3, 2012. The Great Falls of the Passaic are part of the state park system. The Paterson Museum, located in the Great Falls Historic District, was founded in 1925 and is owned and operated by the city of Paterson. Its mission is to preserve and display the industrial history of the city. Since 1982, the museum has been housed in the Thomas Rogers Building on Market Street, the former erecting shop of Rogers Locomotive and Machine Works, a major 19th-century manufacturer of railroad steam locomotives.Paterson Museum, City of Paterson. Accessed November 14, 2011. Belle Vista, locally known as Lambert Castle, was built in 1892 as the home of Catholina Lambert, the self-made owner of a prominent silk mill in Paterson. After Lambert's death in 1923, his family sold the building to the city, which in turn sold it to the County of Passaic a few years later. The county used the building for administrative offices, and in 1936, provided one room to the fledgling Passaic County Historical Society to serve as its historical museum. As time went by the museum grew, room by room, until the entire first floor became the historical museum. In the late 1990s, the Castle underwent a multi-million-dollar restoration and all four floors of the building were developed into a museum and library. Today, Passaic County remains the owner of the building and supports the facilities' operation; however, the Passaic County Historical Society is solely responsible for the operation and management of Lambert Castle Museum with its historical period rooms, long-term and changing exhibition galleries, educational programs for elementary and middle-school students, and research library/archive.Lambert Castle, Passaic County Historical Society. Accessed November 14, 2011. Above Lambert Castle stands a observation tower, located at the peak of Garret Mountain, which while technically standing in Woodland Park, was constructed when the property was considered part of Paterson. The tower is part of the Garret Mountain Reservation and renovations were completed in 2009 to restore the tower to the original condition as built in 1896 by Lambert, who used the tower to impress guests with its view of the New York City skyline.Cowen, Richard. "Renovation of Woodland Park's 'Lambert Castle' tower nearly complete", The Record (Bergen County), December 1, 2009. Accessed May 3, 2012. Attempts are being made to fund the restoration of the Paterson Armory as a recreation and cultural center.Malinconico, Joe. "A Dream or Reality? Plans for Paterson Armory Take Shape", The Alternative Press, April 9, 2012. Accessed May 3, 2012. Sister cities Sister cities of Paterson include: * Eskişehir, Turkey, May 22, 2002Eskisehir Municipality's Sister Cities List * Lyon, France * Lowell, Massachusetts * Sylhet, Bangladesh * Surat, IndiaMalinconico, Joe; and Green, Jeff. "Paterson mayor reports India delegation will be visiting soon", The Record (Bergen County), July 5, 2013. Accessed December 10, 2014. "Jones said he reached a sister-city agreement with Surat City that was signed by members of the Indian community's chamber of commerce." * Baroda, IndiaStaff. "Mr Jones wants Surat as a sister city", Paterson Times, June 28, 2013. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Jeffery Jones, the mayor of Paterson, during his much lambasted visit to India, has proposed to establish sister city link between the Indian city of Surat, a large diamond cutting town with a population of more than 4 million, and the city of Paterson, according to a local Indian newspaper." * Yulin City, ChinaClunn, Nick. "PATERSON OFFICIALS INVITED TO SISTER CITY IN CHINA", The Record (Bergen County), December 10, 2011. Accessed December 10, 2014. "The expo is considered an important regional event for business interests in southeast China and Yulin City, which struck a 'friendship agreement' with Paterson." Friendship There is a pact of friendship with the town of Montescaglioso (Italy) , as testified by mutual naming of two streets in their city centers. Paterson was a place of Italian emigration in the late nineteenth century and today houses a large community of citizens of Montescaglioso emigrated in those years.Twenty-First Avenue: Place of Conjunction, Library of Congress. Accessed August 7, 2013. "Italians from that town found their way to Paterson, and settled in the 21st Avenue area earlier in this century. This population increased over the years, at least in part because of the Italian practice of chain migration. The Paterson Montese community was fed by renewed immigration after World War II, from about the mid-1950s to the mid-1970s, when immigration from Italy to the United States slowed considerably as a result of vastly improved economic conditions in Italy." * "Avenue Paterson" in MontescagliosoAvenue Paterson * "Montescaglioso Street" in Paterson.Montescaglioso Street Furthermore in Paterson was founded San Rocco Society, an association which has as its main purpose to maintain sales relationships with the motherland, and in some ways the traditions.Rassegna delle Associazioni Lucane nel Mondo In popular culture Paterson is the subject of William Carlos Williams' five-book epic poem Paterson, a cornerstone work of modern American poetry. Paterson is also mentioned in the twelfth line of Part 1 of Allen Ginsberg's poem Howl. In the novel On the Road by Ginsberg's friend Jack Kerouac, the protagonist Sal Paradise lives with his aunt in Paterson. Kerouac may have chosen Paterson as a stand-in for his hometown of Lowell, Massachusetts, also a mill town with a waterfall.Schiller, Kristan. "Kerouac's 'On the Road' And Its Jersey Ties", The New York Times, December 4, 1994. Accessed May 21, 2013. "Kerouac was born and raised in the Merrimack River valley town of Lowell, Mass., and lived in Ozone Park, Queens, with his mother, Gabrielle Ange Levesque Kerouac, when he started writing On the Road. He imagined himself in the story as Salvatore Paradise, a young writer attempting a novel while living with an unnamed aunt in another American city -- Paterson, N.J." Paterson is the setting of many of Junot Diaz's short stories and novels, including the Pulitzer Prize-winning The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao, and John Updike's 1997 novel In the Beauty of the Lilies.Barnes, Julian. "Grand Illusion", The New York Times, January 28, 1996. Accessed May 3, 2012. The controversial arrest and conviction of boxer Rubin "Hurricane" Carter, whose conviction was overturned in 1985, was dramatized in the 1999 Denzel Washington film, The Hurricane, and was partially shot in the city. The lyrics of the Bob Dylan song "Hurricane" include "In Paterson that's just the way things go / If you're Black you might as well not show / Up on the street / Unless you want to draw the heat". Lean On Me is based on events that occurred in Paterson's Eastside High School. Alice, Sweet Alice (1976) with Brooke Shields was filmed entirely in Paterson, the director's hometown.The Terror Trap: Alice Sweet Alice as was State Property.DeLuca, Dan. "No payoff in 'State Property' A street thug aims to hit it big. The movie misses.", The Philadelphia Inquirer, January 19, 2002. Accessed August 16, 2012. "The setting is meant to be Philadelphia, but save for one quick shot of City Hall, State Property never looks the slightest bit familiar. Perhaps that's because it was shot in Paterson, N.J. (According to Abbott's production notes, efforts to film in town were thwarted because 'we could not afford to house everyone in Philly or commute from NYC,' where the Roc-A-Fella posse is headquartered.)" Its sequel, State Property 2, and Far from Heaven, The Preacher's Wife''Staudter, Thomas. "How Main Street Cafe Got in the Movies", ''The New York Times, May 26, 1996. Accessed August 16, 2012. "In addition to the Chelsea Pier television and film production studios in Manhattan, other chief locales for The Preacher's Wife include Yonkers, Newark, Jersey City, Paterson, N.J., and Portland, Me." and Purple Rose of Cairo''Staff. "BANNER YEAR FOR N.J. FILM INDUSTRY PRODUCTION COMPANIES SPENT $15.4 MILLION IN '84", ''The Philadelphia Inquirer, January 3, 1985. Accessed August 16, 2012. "The Purple Rose of Cairo, Woody Allen's sixth New Jersey film, using sites in Mount Arlington, South Amboy and Paterson." are among other films that were partially shot in Paterson. Lou Costello often referred to his hometown of Paterson, New Jersey in his comedy routines with Bud Abbott. The plot of the June 28, 1945, episode of the Abbott & Costello radio show is about the City of Paterson inviting him back for "Lou Costello Day" to launch a new garbage scow.Episode: "Abbott & Costello - Return To Paterson", My Old Radio, broadcast June 28, 1945. Accessed August 16, 2012. Paterson Falls was featured in the first season of The Sopranos in the episode Pax Soprana as the place where Junior Soprano's friend, Capri's grandson committed suicide after taking poor designer drugs. As a favor, Junior Soprano had Mikey Palmice and another individual toss the dealer, Rusty Irish, over the falls. Some interior shots for the show were filmed in the unused Barnert Hospital. The Sopranos also shot a scene at Ralph Piccolo Pizza and renamed it "UF-FA'S Pizzeria". The NJ-based band Suit of Lights pays tribute to Paterson in their song, Goodbye Silk City. The 1983 music video "Two Tribes" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood makes reference to Paterson in its opening sequence.YouTube - FRANKIE GOES TO HOLLYWOOD - Two Tribes (1983) The first marketable revolver was produced in Paterson by Samuel Colt starting in 1836, and was known as the Colt Paterson.Richard C. Rattenbury, "COLT REVOLVERS", Handbook of Texas Online, published by the Texas State Historical Association. Accessed November 14, 2011. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Paterson include: (' (B)' denotes that the person was born in Paterson). * Mike Adams (born 1981), pro football player for the Indianapolis Colts.Mike Adams, Cleveland Browns. Accessed May 19, 2008.Idec, Keith. "Browns enjoy playing for that other Ryan", The Record (Bergen County), November 14, 2010. Accessed September 4, 2011. "Paterson native Mike Adams couldn’t help but laugh when he heard and read about the controversy Jets head coach Rex Ryan caused with his R-rated vocabulary during episodes of HBO’s Hard Knocks this summer." * Adeva (born 1960), house music and R&B vocalist.Adeva, soulwalking.co.uk. Accessed March 13, 2012. * Charlie Adler (born 1956), animation voice actor and director. * Bruce Arians (born 1952), head coach of the NFL's Arizona Cardinals.Cannizzaro, Mark. "CARTHON & MUIR RECEIVE INVITES TO STAY ABOARD", New York Post, January 20, 2001. Accessed March 13, 2012. "One of the offensive coordinators who's believed to be at or near the top of Edwards' list is Colts' quarterbacks coach Bruce Arians, a Paterson, NJ, native who's had a close hand in the development of Peyton Manning." * Lawrence Barrett (1838–1891), a leading actor of the 19th century.Staff. "LAWRENCE BARRETT DEAD; PNEUMONIA FATAL AFTER AN ILLNESS OF ONLY TWO DAYS. SWIFT PROGRESS OF AN ATTACK THAT AT FIRST SEEMED SLIGHT -- MRS. BARRETT PRESENT AT THE LAST -- THE STORY OT THE ACTOR'S LIFE.", The New York Times, March 21, 1891. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Lawrence Barrett. the son of Thomas Barrett, a poor Irish immigrant, was born at Paterson, N.J., April 4, 1838." * Charles D. Beckwith (1838–1921), represented New Jersey's 5th congressional district from 1889 to 1891, and was mayor of Paterson from 1885 to 1889.Charles Dyer Beckwith profile, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 13, 2007. * Alexander Berzin (born 1944), Buddhist Scholar, translator and teacher focusing on the Tibetan tradition.Fineman, Mark. "Dalai Lama's Disciples Gather for Peace Prayer Religion: About 150,000 participate in ceremony with the Peace Prize winner.", Los Angeles Times, January 1, 1991. Accessed December 5, 2008. * Chauncey Black (born 1968), singer with the vocal group Blackstreet.Staff. "Backstreet Takes Music Higher", Contra Costa Times, August 8, 1997. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Heavy R&B group Blackstreet has reached 'Another Level' with its current album. Led by Chauncey 'Black' Hannibal and Teddy 'Street' Riley, Blackstreet, which performs at Saturday's KMEL Summer Jam at the Concord Pavilion, has expanded its stylistic range, tightened its vocal harmonies and sought new audiences with its second album, 'Another Level.'... Weary of New York, the ace producer/musician moved his family to Virginia Beach about five years ago; Hannibal, from Paterson, NJ, followed." * Just Blaze (born 1978), hip hop music producer.Staff. "In Pictures: Red Bull Music Academy at Harlem Cafe in Belfast", Belfast Telegraph, March 5, 2012. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Joining Kerri was legendary hip hop producer Just Blaze aka Justin Smith from Paterson, NJ. The CEO of Fort Knocks Entertainment is best known for producing hits from Jay-Z's Blueprint, Blueprint 2 and The Black Album." * Bill Braun, auto racer.Bill Braun, racing-reference.info. Accessed March 13, 2012. * Gaetano Bresci (1869–1901), weaver and anarchist, assassinated Italian king Umberto I."Assassin's lot fell upon anarchist here; Gaetano Bresci, the King's Murderer, Lived in Paterson. Was in America six years his identity established, and his membership in an Italian Anarchistic Group in the New Jersey Town.", The New York Times, July 31, 1900. Accessed January 14, 2013. "He is Gaetano Bresci, who left Paterson, N.J., in May, and went directly from New York to Europe, having been delegated by an Anarchist group, it is believed, to assassinate the King". * Johnny Briggs (born 1944), former Major League Baseball player.Idec, Keith. "Tardy Mets might have had Paterson’s Briggs", The Record (Bergen County), May 17, 2011. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Johnny Briggs’ baseball career might’ve turned out very different if a Mets scout hadn’t arrived late to his house one night in October 1962. Briggs, a former Eastside star, was eager to hear what the newest National League team had to offer. The Mets had just paid another amateur free agent, Ed Kranepool, $85,000 to sign, and the Paterson native was intrigued by the prospect of playing so close to his hometown." * Mark Brown (born 1980), NFL linebacker who played for the New York Jets.Picker, David. "Long Climb Pays Off for Jets' Linebacker", The New York Times, December 18, 2004. Accessed November 28, 2007. "Brown, a native of Paterson, N.J., stayed in the area and close to the phone." * Rubin "Hurricane" Carter (1937-2014), boxer whose triple murder conviction was later overturned, subject of the Bob Dylan song "Hurricane" and the movie The Hurricane.Rubin "Hurricane" Carter Biography (1937-), The Biography Channel. Accessed September 4, 2011. * Federico Castelluccio (born 1964), Italian-born actor, most known for portraying Furio Giunta on the HBO series The Sopranos."«I Sopranos? No agli stereotipi ma non facciamone un dramma» - Federico Castelluccio, il Furio Giunta della celebre serie tv, a Toronto per incontrare gli zii", Corriere Canadese, May 11, 2005. * Joe Clark (born 1938), educator and former principal of Eastside High School, depicted by Morgan Freeman in the movie Lean on Me.Maslin, Janet. [http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?_r=1&res=950DE7D6123EF930A35750C0A96F948260 "Movie Review: Lean on Me"], The New York Times, March 3, 1989. Accessed January 24, 2012. "And Morgan Freeman manages it in Lean on Me, in which he plays Joe Clark, the controversial high-school principal from Paterson, N.J." * Lou Costello (1906–1959), of the comedy duo Abbott and Costello. ' (B)'Biography for Lou Costello, accessed November 28, 2006. * Christos M. Cotsakos, (born 1948), former CEO of E*TRADE."Trading on a great education wp's richard reiss has a conversation with E*TRADE ceo christos cotsakos", WP: The Magazine of William Paterson University, Fall/Winter 1999. Accessed December 6, 2007. "Born and raised in Paterson, New Jersey, Cotsakos was a 1965 graduate of Eastside High School. He will tell you -- 'barely.'" * Sunda Croonquist, comic and actress.DeMasters, Karen. "Hearing the Laughter in Women's Lives", The New York Times, August 1, 1999. Accessed May 1, 2010. "Like Ms. Langan, Ms. Croonquist now lives in Manhattan, but she grew up in Paterson, where she attended Roman Catholic schools from first grade through college." * Victor Cruz, (born 1986), wide receiver for the New York Giants.Pennington, Bill. "Catching On After a Last ChanceGiants’ Cruz Defied Odds at UMass", The New York Times, February 4, 2012. Accessed August 5, 2014. "It was not the first bump in the road Cruz had endured. The son of Blanca Cruz and Michael Walker, a Paterson firefighter, Cruz lived in the city’s downtrodden Fourth Ward." * Joe Cunningham (born 1931), MLB first baseman. ' (B)'Joe Cunningham, Baseball-Reference.com. Accessed August 5, 2014. * Larry Doby (1923–2003), Hall of Fame Major League Baseball player and manager who broke the color barrier in the American League."Paterson Is Making Move to Honor Doby", The New York Times, June 27, 1997. Accessed January 24, 2012. "Larry Doby was a four-sport star in high school in Paterson, N.J., before going on to break the color barrier in the American League 50 years ago, when he joined the Cleveland Indians." * Eric Downing (born 1978), NFL player.Teicher, Adam. "Chiefs report: Fake punt fools KC", Kansas City Star, November 12, 2001. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Rookie defensive tackle Eric Downing, who made his second consecutive start, is from Paterson, NJ, and attended Syracuse University." * Lou Duva (born 1922), boxing trainer, manager, and promoter, member of the International Boxing Hall Of Fame.James, George. "In person; Slugging It Out All These Years", The New York Times, June 9, 2002. Accessed January 24, 2012. "Lou Duva grew up the second youngest of seven children in a working-class family in Paterson." * Randy Edelman (born 1947), film and TV score composer.' (B)'Randy Edelman, FilmReference.com. Accessed September 27, 2011. * Eddie Einhorn (born 1936), television executive, part-owner of the Chicago White Sox.Cahillane, Kevin. "Worth nothing; White Sox Fans? Say It Ain't So", The New York Times, September 25, 2005. Accessed December 9, 2007. "Mr. Einhorn -- who was born and raised in Paterson and lives in Alpine -- is the flamboyant yin to the steely yang of the principal owner, Jerry Reinsdorf." * Allen Ginsberg (1926–97), writer and Beat Generation poet.Hampton, Wilborn. "Allen Ginsberg, Master Poet Of Beat Generation, Dies at 70", The New York Times, April 6, 1997. Accessed January 24, 2012. "Allen Ginsberg was born on June 3, 1926, in Newark and grew up in Paterson, N.J., the second son of Louis Ginsberg, a schoolteacher and sometime poet, and the former Naomi Levy, a Russian emigree and fervent Marxist." * Teresa Giudice (born 1972), reality show participant on The Real Housewives of New Jersey.Bios: Teresa Giudice, Bravo (U.S. TV channel). Accessed July 4, 2013. "She grew up in Paterson, New Jersey, where she met her husband of more than ten years, Joe." * Bill Haast (1910–2011), snake and venom specialist, director of Miami Serpentarium Laboratories.' (B)'Rosenberg, carol via The Miami Herald. "Bill Haast dies at 100; snakes were the charm for south Florida celebrity: At a Florida roadside attraction, Bill Haast extracted venom for paying customers. His wife says he survived 172 venomous snakebites and donated blood to 21 snakebite victims. 'I could become a poster boy for the benefits of venom,' he said.", Los Angeles Times, June 21, 2011. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Born William E. Haast on Dec. 30, 1910, in Paterson, N.J., he became a south Florida celebrity for surviving successive venomous snakebites." * Thomas Hagan (born ca. 1942), one of the men convicted for the assassination of Malcolm X.Kihss, Peter. "Malcom X Shot to Death at Rally Here: Three Other Negroes Wounded - One is Held in Killing", The New York Times, February 22, 1965. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Records of the Federal Bureau of Investigation showed that Hagan's real name is Talmadge Hayer, the police said this morning. He was booked as Thomas Hagan. The F.B.I. records showed that the suspect's address was 347 Marshall Street, Paterson, N.J." * Hijackers in the September 11 attacks Hani Hanjour, Nawaf Alhazmi, Salem Alhazmi, Majed Moqed, Abdulaziz Alomari, Khalid Almihdhar, and probably Ahmed Alghamdi rented and lived in an apartment from March to September 2001.History Commons * Gerald Hayes (born 1980), linebacker for the Arizona Cardinals.Gerald Hayes player profile, National Football League Players Association. Accessed July 23, 2007. "resides in Paterson, New Jersey." * Ureli Corelli Hill (1802–1875), music conductor and founder of the New York Symphony Orchestra.Blumenthal, Ralph."Philharmonic Gets Diary Of a Savvy Music Man", The New York Times, July 29, 2002. Accessed January 24, 2012. "Hill played violin with the orchestra until he was over 70, then fell into poverty and depression. In 1875, living in Paterson, N.J., he wrote a farewell note to his second wife: 'Why should or how can a man exist and be powerless to earn means for his family?'" * Garret A. Hobart (1844–1899), Speaker of the New Jersey General Assembly, President of the New Jersey State Senate and the 24th Vice President of the United States, serving under President William McKinley.Staff. "GARRET A. HOBART: The Vice-President Dies of Angina Pectoris FUNERAL TO BE HELD AT PATERSON SATURDAY The End Come Yesterday Morning--President Mckinley Issues a Proclamation -- Arrangements for the Funeral Mr. Hobart's Career", Hartford Courant, November 22, 1899. Accessed September 4, 2011. "Paterson, N. J., Nov. 21.-- Garret A. Hobart, vice-president of the United States, died of angina pectoris at 8:30 o'clock this morning at his home in this city." * Kendall Holt (born 1981), light welterweight boxer who held the WBO junior welterweight championship from 2008-09.Silversey, Dylon. "Paterson's Holt gets back into title picture with knockout victory", NJ.com, May 14, 2011. Accessed December 13, 2013. "Former NABO & WBO champion and Paterson native Kendall 'Rated R' Holt returned to his previously highly regarded form on Friday night, knocking out the former champion Julio Diaz (38-7 27KO), in the main event on ESPN’s Friday Night Fights." * Michael Hossack (1946-2012), drummer, member of the Doobie Brothers.via Associated Press. "Paterson native Michael Hossack, drummer for Doobie Brothers, dies", The Record (Bergen County), March 13, 2012. Accessed March 13, 2012. * Michael Jace (born 1962), actor who appeared in The Shield.Hyman, Vicki. "'The Shield' actor, Paterson native Michael Jace accused of murdering wife", The Star-Ledger, May 20, 2014. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Actor Michael Jace, a Paterson native best known for playing a moral Los Angeles police officer in a corrupt unit on FX's trailblazing "The Shield," has been arrested in Los Angeles for alleging shooting his wife to death Monday night, the Los Angeles Times reports." * Charlie Jamieson (1893–1969), Major League Baseball player.Charlie Jamieson, Baseball-Reference.com. Accessed December 14, 2008. * Jemal Johnson (born 1985), soccer player who has played for English Coca Cola League One side Milton Keynes Dons.Ubha, Ravi. "Johnson finds a home with the M.K. Dons", ESPNsoccernet, April 17, 2008. Accessed December 14, 2008. "Johnson was born in Paterson, N.J., moved to England when he was 5, and can also compete for Jamaica, given his mother's background." * Maxine Jones (born 1966), singer, member of En Vogue.Berkman, Meredith. "Funky Divas: En Vogue rise to the top -- In just two years the group has sold more than two million records", Entertainment Weekly, June 5, 1992. Accessed March 13, 2012. "MAXINE JONES, 26. File: The self-described 'moody' member of the group. Bio: Originally from Paterson, NJ, she was 5 when her mother died." * Alfred E. Kahn (1917-2010), economist and deregulation advocate.Hershey Jr., Robert D. "Alfred E. Kahn Dies at 93; Prime Mover of Airline Deregulation", The New York Times, December 28, 2010. Accessed January 14, 2013. "Alfred Edward Kahn, known as Fred, was born on Oct. 17, 1917, in Paterson, N. J., the son of Russian immigrants, and came of age during the Depression, which prompted his interest in economics." * King Kelly (1857-1894), major league baseball player and member of the Baseball Hall Of Fame.Gordon, Peter M. King Kelly, Society for American Baseball Research. Accessed August 20, 2014. "Kelly told the story of what happened next in his autobiography, Play Ball, Stories of the Ball Field: 'Ill health compelled my father to leave the army, and we moved to Paterson, N.J.'"Staff. "'KING" KELLY DIES OF PNEUMONIA.; The Famous Player's Record on the Baseball Field.", The New York Times, November 9, 1894. Accessed August 20, 2014. "'King' Kelly, as he was dubbed by the occupants of the at baseball games, was born at Troy, N. Y., but when young was taken to Paterson, N. J., where he learned to play baseball." * Bernard Kerik (born 1955), former New York City Police CommissionerJames, Randy. "2-MIN. BIO: Bernard Kerik", Time (magazine) November 6, 2009. Accessed May 1, 2010. "Born Sept. 4, 1955, in Newark, N.J., 'Bernie' grew up in a tough neighborhood of Paterson, N.J., a suburb of New York City." * Gabriel Kolko (1932-2014), historian, author.' (B)'Stromberg, Joseph. Gabriel Kolko Revisited, Part 1: Kolko at Home, September 1, 2013. Accessed May 20, 2014. "Born in 1932 in Paterson, NJ, historian Gabriel Kolko..." * Frank Lautenberg (1924-2013), politician who represented New Jersey in the United States Senate.Senator Lautenberg's Biography, United States Senate. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Senator Lautenberg was born in Paterson, New Jersey, the son of Polish and Russian immigrants who came to the United States through Ellis Island. His early life was unsettled as his parents moved about a dozen times while struggling to support the family." * John L. Leal (1858-1914), physician and water utility sanitary adviser, was responsible for the installation of the first drinking water chlorine disinfection system in the U.S.Leal, John L. (1909). “The Sterilization Plant of the Jersey City Water Supply Company at Boonton, N.J.” Proceedings American Water Works Association. pp. 100-9. * Dan Long (born 1984), sports broadcaster, founder of DL Sports Media"DL Sports Media", Accessed August 10, 2010. and "The Voice of the Bergen Catholic Radio Network.""Bergen Catholic Athletics", Accessed August 10, 2010. * Edward L. Masry (1932–2005), attorney whose firm was behind the case featured in Erin Brockovich.Martin, Douglas. "Edward L. Masry, 73, Pugnacious Lawyer, Dies", The New York Times, December 8, 2005. Accessed December 8, 2007. "Edward L. Masry was born in Paterson, N.J., on July 29, 1932. His parents started a silk apparel business, but when silk import tariffs were lifted, the business faltered. The family then headed for California." * Don Martin (1931–2000), cartoonist from Mad magazine.Woo, Elaine. "Obituaries; Don Martin; Cartoonist Exemplified Mad Magazine in Sight and Sound", Los Angeles Times, January 8, 2000. Accessed January 2, 2011. "Born in Patterson N.J. Martin showed an early talent for drawing. * Thomas McEwan, Jr. (1854–1926), represented New Jersey's 7th congressional district from 1895 to 1899.Thomas McEwan, Jr., Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 11, 2007. * George Middleton (1880–1967), playwright.via Associated Press. "GEORGE MIDDLETON A PLAYWRIGHT, 87; Former Head of Dramatists' Guild, 87, Is Dead", The New York Times, December 24, 1967. March 13, 2012. "Mr. Middleton was born in Paterson, N.J., on Oct. 27, 1880." * Simon Perchik (born 1923), poet.Simon Perchik, Asheville Poetry Review. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Simon Perchik was born in Paterson, New Jersey in 1923 and made his living as an attorney in New York." * Joseph D. Pistone (born 1939), FBI agent and author who infiltrated the Bonanno crime family, as described in the film Donnie Brasco.Span, Paula. "The FBI's Veiled Threat: Joseph Pistone Spent Six Years Inside the Mafia and Lived to Tell the Tale", The Washington Post, February 28, 1997. Accessed March 13, 2012. "And Pistone had always seen himself as a good guy. He grew up in working-class Paterson, N.J., which proved helpful in his subsequent career." * Bucky Pizzarelli (born 1926), jazz guitarist.Staff. "Jazz notes: Roseanna Vitro in New Brunswick; Bucky Pizzarelli in Madison; Michele Rosewoman in Montclair", The Star-Ledger, January 10, 2012. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Guitarist and Paterson native Bucky Pizzarelli turned 86 yesterday, and fans and friends will gather several times this month to celebrate his timeless, bright and swinging style."Ripmaster, Terence. [http://books.google.com/books?id=Hnib65aXteYC Mel Bay presents Bucky Pizzarelli: a life in music], p. 31. Mel Bay Publications, 1998. ISBN 0-7866-3315-8. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Even with his busy and successful career, Bucky never forgot his roots in Paterson. His sons, John and Martin, are still listed in Paterson's #248 American Federation of Musicians Directory." * John Pizzarelli (born 1960), jazz guitarist and singer.Wilkins, Tim. "Jazz bits: John Pizzarelli and Grover Kemble", The Star-Ledger, September 27, 2011. Accessed March 13, 2012. "In the ’80s, John Pizzarelli was a guitar-toting kid from Paterson and Grover Kemble was a wisecracking Jersey songsmith with stints in Sha Na Na and Za Zu Zaz under his belt." * Martin Pizzarelli (born 1963), jazz double-bassist. * David Prater (1937–1988), of the soul duo Sam & Dave.via Associated Press. "Dave Prater, 50, Dies; Soul Singer of the 60's", The New York Times, April 13, 1988. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Dave Prater Sr., of the soul-singing duo Sam and Dave, was killed Saturday when the car he was driving went off Interstate 75 near Sycamore, Ga., and hit a tree. He was 50 years old. Mr. Prater had lived in Paterson since 1974 and his body will be returned to New Jersey for burial next week, his widow, Rosemary, said Monday." * Amos H. Radcliffe (1870–1950), Mayor of Paterson, New Jersey from 1916 to 1919, and represented New Jersey's 7th congressional district from 1919 to 1923.Amos Henry Radcliffe, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 23, 2007. * Prince Randian (1871–1934), sideshow performer.Kaltenbach, Chris. "The four pillars of Hollywood's house of horrors ; Critical Eye", The Baltimore Sun, October 30, 2005. Accessed March 13, 2012. "...the 'human worm', Prince Randian lived in Paterson, NJ, with his wife and five children..." * George Rochberg (1918–2005), classical composer.Staff. "George Rochberg, Composer, Dies at 86", The New York Times, June 1, 2005. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Mr. Rochberg was born in Paterson, N.J., on July 5, 1918." * Frederick Reines (1918–1998), Nobel Prize-winning physicist who co-discovered the neutrino.Frederick Reines: The Nobel Prize in Physics 1995 - Autobiography, Nobel Prize Organization. Accessed April 5, 2007.' (B)' * Frankie Ruiz (1958-1998), salsa music singer.Dominguez, Robert; with Hinckley, David. "Frankie Ruiz, Salsa Singer, Dead At 40", Daily News (New York), August 11, 1998. Accessed November 14, 2011. "Born in Paterson, N.J., Ruiz spent his childhood in Puerto Rico and was singing professionally with Orquesta La Solucion by the time he was a teenager." ' (B)' * John Ryle (1817–1887), industrialist and capitalist, known as the "Father of the United States Silk Industry" starting the first silk mill in 1839.Staff. "HE DIED IN ENGLAND.; CAREER OF JOHN RYLE, THE PATERSON SILK MANUFACTURER.", The New York Times, November 17, 1887. Accessed March 13, 2012. "John Ryle, formerly Mayor of Paterson, N.J., and known throughout the United States as the 'Father of the Silk Industry in America,' has just died in Macclesfield, England." * Mary Danforth Ryle (1833–1904), philanthropist who donated millions to various city institutions, notably the Danforth Memorial Library.Danforth Public Library, Paterson Arts Council. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Paterson adopted a free library law in 1885 and opened the first public library in the State of New Jersey in 1886. By 1888, having outgrown the Stimson House on Church Street, Mary Danforth Ryle donated her father’s residence for a new library." * Kathryn Salfelder (born 1987), classical composer.The ASCAP Foundation Announces Recipients of 2012 Morton Gould Young Composer Awards, ASCAP, April 6, 2012. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Kathryn Salfelder of Fairlawn, NJ (Paterson, NJ)"(B) * Louis Scott (1891-?), gold medal winner at the 1912 Summer Olympics in Stockholm.Staff. "PATERSON'S OLYMPIC DAY.; Jersey Town Welcomes Her Athletes Who Completed at Stockholm.", The New York Times, August 1, 1912. Accessed April 13, 2013. "The Paterson 'boys,' Strobino, Scott, Hellawell, and Mueller, who competed for Uncle Sam at the Olympic games in Sweden, and who returned to this country on the Vaderland early this morning, got a rousing reception in this city later in the day, when a parade through the principal streets of Paterson was held in their honor." * Marcel Shipp (born 1978), running back for the Arizona CardinalsMarcel Shipp player profile, National Football League Players Association. Accessed July 24, 2007. "Hometown: Paterson, N.J. Played one year of prep football at Milford (Conn.) Academy and was all-New Jersey choice as a senior at Passaic County Technical High School." * Dave Sime (born 1936), Olympic medal-winning sprinter.Roberts, Jeff. "Intriguing People: Dave Sime", The Record (Bergen County), April 25, 2010. Accessed June 25, 2013. "This was the moment that changed everything for the Paterson-born, Fair Lawn-bred Sime." * John Spencer (1946–2005), actor, best known for his role as Leo McGarry, the White House Chief of Staff on the television drama The West Wing.Staff. "West Wing's Leo dies at age of 58: John Spencer displays his Emmy for outstanding supporting actor in 2002Spencer was a familiar face on US television showsJohn Spencer, the actor who plays politician Leo McGarry in NBC television's The West Wing, has died of a heart attack at 58.", BBC News, December 17, 2005. Accessed March 13, 2012. "John Spencer grew up in Paterson, New Jersey, the son of working-class parents, and he studied at the Professional Children's School in Manhattan." * J. Michael Straczynski (born 1954), science-fiction writer, creator and writer for Babylon 5.Amy, Jeanne. "'Babylon 5' creator speaks about failure, future of media at MIT", The Observer-Dispatch, May 25, 2009. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Straczynski comes from Paterson, N.J., where people grew up to work at gas stations and supermarkets, not to become writers, he said. He pushed himself as those around him told him he could never make it as a writer." * Kazbek Tambi (born 1961), Seton Hall University women's soccer team head coach and retired U.S. soccer midfielder who was a member of the U.S. Olympic soccer team at the 1984 Summer Olympics and spent two seasons in the North American Soccer League, four in the Major Indoor Soccer League and one in the American Soccer League, and formerly the United States U-17 women's soccer team coach. * Albert Tangora (1903–1978), holder of the speed record for typing on a manual typewriter.Staff. "Typists to Demonstrate Speed", The New York Times, October 7, 1928. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Albert Tangora of Paterson, t7. J ,and Irma Wright of Toronto, Canada, new professional and amateur typing champions, will give demonstrations at the National Business Show which opens in Madison Square Garden..." * Tim Thomas (born 1977), NBA basketball player.Popper, Steve. "PRO BASKETBALL; Marbury and Tim Thomas Connect in Victory", The New York Times, March 4, 2004. Accessed September 4, 2011. "One would like to believe that the play had been rehearsed on playgrounds and in gyms when they were younger. Stephon Marbury and Tim Thomas, one from Brooklyn, the other from Paterson, N.J., grew up playing together on all-star teams and in tournaments."NBA.com: Tim Thomas Bio Page. Accessed June 30, 2010. "Hails from Paterson, New Jersey." * Dante Tomaselli (born 1969), horror film screenwriter, director, and composer.Lancifer, Unkle. "Dante Tomaselli :: The Kindertrauma Interview", Kindertrauma, February 14, 2011. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Unforgettable. I grew up on Alice, Sweet Alice…originally titled Communion. It made its world premiere in 1976 in Paterson. All my relatives were there. Many were extras in the movie. My Aunt Matilda stands out in the funeral scene. Both of my grandmothers were from Paterson and I was born in Paterson General Hospital." * Robert Torricelli (born 1951), politician, former representative of New Jersey in the United States Senate and United States House of Representatives.Robert Guy Torricelli, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed March 13, 2012. "TORRICELLI, Robert Guy, a Representative and a Senator from New Jersey; born in Paterson, N.J., August 27, 1951" * Elizabeth Vargas (born 1962), ABC news anchor.Quintanilla, Michael. "enfoque; Elizabeth Vargas", San Antonio Express-News, January 26, 2006. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Vargas, a woman in a field with so few Latinos, was born in Paterson, N.J., to a Puerto Rican U.S. Army captain and his Irish American wife." * Bruce Vilanch (born 1948), six-time Emmy Award winning comedy writer, actor and songwriter.Rohan, Virginia. "Former Paterson resident is man behind the lines at the Oscars", The Record (Bergen County), March 7, 2010. Accessed December 31, 2012. "And Bruce Vilanch will jump right on it. 'The only really spontaneous parts of the show are the winners. Everything else is scripted. And so, unless somebody else goes off script, we know what everybody else is saying,' says Vilanch, a former Patersonian, who has written for the Oscars for the past 21 years." * "Uncle" Floyd Vivino (born 1951), comic, and star of Uncle Floyd Show, the longest-running ever Public-access television cable TV show in New Jersey, appeared in film Good Morning, Vietnam.Floyd Vivino profile from Sirius Satellite Radio, accessed December 20, 2006. * Jimmy Vivino (born 1955), musician, guitarist, member of The Max Weinberg 7.La Gorce, Tammy. "New Brunswick Still Loves the Lads From Liverpool ", The New York Times, August 12, 2007. Accessed March 13, 2012. "Local boosterism could also be at work. 'Two of the guys are from Jersey,' Mr. Korin said, including Mr. Vivino, a Paterson native whose brother Floyd Vivino is better known to state residents as TV’s 'Uncle Floyd.'" * Fetty Wap, rapper and singer best known for his album Trap Queen, which released in 2014.Staff. "The Break Presents: Fetty Wap", XXL (magazine), November 18, 2014. Accessed March 3, 2015. "However, it’s definitely been a minute since the last Jersey MC popped off. Now, 24-year-old Paterson, NJ native Fetty Wap is trying to put the state back on the map with his buzzing record, Trap Queen." * Darryl Watkins (born 1984), professional basketball player who played collegiately at Syracuse.Staff. "Watkins will play more, McNeil less as SU center", Rochester Democrat and Chronicle, January 22, 2004. Accessed March 13, 2012. "The 6-11 Watkins is a highly promoted center from Paterson, N.J., where he averaged 16 points, 11 rebounds and 6 blocks last season to help Paterson Catholic to a 22-5 record." * Patrick Warburton (born 1964), actor, best known for his roles in Seinfeld and Family Guy.' (B)'Yannis, Alex. "Hockey; The Devils, And Fans, Ignite First Match", The New York Times, October 8, 1995. Accessed January 27, 2012. "Moments after the banner was raised, Patrick Warburton, the actor who portrayed a fanatic Devils' fan in a segment of the Seinfeld television show, was called upon to drop the puck. With his face painted in Devils red and black, the native of nearby Paterson dropped the puck, then stripped the Brodeur jersey he was wearing to display the letter D on his chest." * Bernie Wayne (1919-1993), composer best known for Blue Velvet.Staff. Different tune for Miss America", The Philadelphia Inquirer, May 8, 2013. Accessed August 5, 2014. "Bernie Wayne, who grew up in Paterson, was a prolific composer and came up with the "There She Is" while getting a haircut in 1954." * Carl Weinrich (1904–1991), classical organist known for his recitals and recordings of Baroque organ music. ' (B)'Randel, Don Michael, "Weinrich, Carl", The Harvard Biographical Dictionary of Music, Harvard University Press, 1996, p. 975. ISBN 0-674-37299-9. * Bert Wheeler (1895–1968), of the comedy duo Wheeler & Woolsey.Staff. "Bert Wheeler, Vaudeville Comic With Rubbery Face, Dead at 72; His Over 50-Year Career in Show Business Spanned Films, the Follies and TV", The New York Times, January 19, 1968. Accessed March 13, 2012. "'I'll tell you a secret,' he said when he was 64 years old. 'I'm just as ambitious and stage-struck as when I was a kid in Paterson, New Jersey. Nothing has changed.'" * William Carlos Williams (1883-1963), important modern 20th century poet; author of the poem Paterson.William Carlos Williams, Poets.org. Accessed August 5, 2014. * Paul Zukerberg, lawyer, activist, and politician.' (B)'Suderman, Alan. "The Weed Candidate", Washington City Paper, March 6, 2013. Accessed August 6, 2014. "The son of a self-taught musician who was a big wheel on the bar mitzvah and Jewish wedding circuit in Paterson, N.J., Zukerberg moved to D.C. 30 years ago to go to law school at American University." See also * 1913 Paterson silk strike * 1835 Paterson textile strike References External links * City of Paterson, New Jersey (official site) * Paterson Public Schools * * School Data for the Paterson Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * centercitypaterson.com * patersononline.net * patersonpulseonline.net * patersonpulse.net * Paterson: Great Falls State Park. Master plan design competition * [http://www.nps.gov/history/NR/twhp/wwwlps/lessons/102paterson/102paterson.htm Paterson, New Jersey: America's Silk City, a National Park Service Teaching with Historic Places (TwHP) lesson plan] * Stoney Road, Paterson, New Jersey * Hamilton Partnership for Paterson * Friends of Hinchliffe Stadium * [http://memory.loc.gov/ammem/collections/paterson/ Working in Paterson: Occupational Heritage in an Urban Setting] An ethnographic study from the Library of Congress. Oral history interviews and photographs from a study of working life in Paterson conducted in 1994. Accessed August 28, 2009. Category:Paterson, New Jersey Category:1851 establishments in New Jersey Category:Arab-American culture in New Jersey Category:Albanian-American history Category:Cities in Passaic County, New Jersey Category:County seats in New Jersey Category:Early American industrial centers Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Populated places established in 1851 Category:Populated places on the Underground Railroad